


Forbidden Love

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: This time, however, Frank needed to be fucked so hard he wouldn’t be walking straight for days. He needed to have Gerard use and abuse him until he cried from the pleasure and pain.





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was on my period :-)

The smell consumed his senses when they walked in together. It was all too familiar. The smell of cinnamon and coffee made him feel warm and tingly as he sat down on the soft, brown loveseat of his lover’s couch. _This_ was his happy place. He worked too damn hard to get to where he wanted to be with this man – their love was forbidden, shamed upon. _Illegal_. Or was, anyway. Frank closed his eyes and took in the scents, he could hear Gerard – _Mr. Way_ – in the kitchen, gathering drinks for the both of them. Years it took for them both to be at ease. Gerard had to get a new job after there was an allegation that he and ‘a student had an inappropriate relationship.’ There wasn’t any proof, nor was it inspected so no one’s parents found out.

“You know, I never would have thought we’d still be together after this past year or so,” Gerard commented from the kitchen. Frank opened his eyes, turning to look at the older man who was carrying wine glasses with red. Gerard never let Frank drink until he turned 18 _and_ graduated. Although by law, you have to be 21.

“It’s because I love you, dork,” Frank said, smiling slightly as he grabbed the wine glass gently, pressing it against his lips. It wasn’t like it was his first time drinking or anything, but he never had _real_ wine. He always had the cheap shit his parents bought from their local grocery store. This wine tasted bitter, made him scrunch his nose up.

“You like it?” Gerard poked fun, chuckling as he watched Frank scrunch up because of the bitterness. “Not what you expected?”

“No.” Frank coughed a few times, but letting the taste linger on his tongue. It wasn’t bad, but it took him off-guard from his parents bought. Frank’s had beer, whiskey, and vodka. Wine was a whole different ball game – especially the kind Gerard bought. Holy fuck.

“It’s my personal favorite,” Gerard commented, setting his glass down on the coffee table before getting up to fetch Frank a bottle of water. “It’s expensive. It tastes nice – once you get used to the taste, of course – and it relaxes you. I thought you said you drank wine before?”

“I _have_! It’s whatever my mom buys from the grocery store. The cheap shit,” Frank said, gulping down water to at least get some of the bitterness out. “So to taste expensive wine? It’s fuckin’ bitter. How do you drink this so calmly without hacking up a lung?”

“You get used to it, silly,” Gerard pointed out as if it was obvious. “This is what I typically drink when I come home and I grade papers. You have no idea how stressful it is as a teacher. Don’t get me wrong. I love teaching, but grading and paperwork, and _students_ , make me want to drink the entire bottle.”

“Our class wasn’t _that_ stressful. Maybe your new job because some _idiot_ decided to teach middle schoolers, but whatever,” Frank said, picking up the wine glass to drink more. He started smirking because he knows he was the asshole who caused the most shit in the class that stressed his teacher out. He was a brat – he liked to be the class clown. He loved the attention that it got him.

“There was this one student in my class who was a complete asshole, making class entirely too hard to even teach. I fell in love with him and his attitude,” Gerard sighed dramatically, looking at Frank. “I wonder who that could be.”

“Probably a handsome devil.”

“Ding ding! You’re right. Frank Iero, you are a complete asshole, but I love you.” Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s; it was a gentle kiss, nothing like their old kisses in the class rooms between classes, or after school when they were the only two in the building. Or when Frank would follow Gerard to his house. This kiss right here showed love and dedication all in one.

Gerard placed his hand on Frank’s jaw, rubbing it with his thumb as they kissed slowly. The wine was making them both froggy as they had continued to drinking it. They weren’t drunk or tipsy but it made both men feel tingly. Frank kept making these soft noises that Gerard absolutely loved – he loved how vocal could be during sex and kissing, telling Gerard that he was doing something right.

The men pulled their lips away from each other, catching a deep breath before Frank pushed his lips back onto Gerard’s. However, this time it was lustful. Frank was still a teenager so he had a lot of hormones that needed to be taken care of. He was _always_ horny. There would be nights when Gerard would get a call or pictures of Frank dirty talking him into having phone sex.

This boy turned Gerard’s views around; did a 360 on everything; made Gerard a better person. Frank made Gerard feel alive again. After seven years of teaching, things got dull, repetitive until Frank Iero came along. The moment their eyes met, the words that spewed into the air, Gerard was hopelessly crushing on his student. It was the first time it’s ever happened. Gerard never once thought he would fall in love with someone so young, someone illegal. But he did. Frank did as well – hell, Frank was the one who initiated everything. Gerard refused to take the first step as he was a nervous wreck.

Even their first time sleeping together. It was after school when Frank needed ‘tutoring’ for the essay that was literally due in _three days_. When Gerard found out, he told Frank that he had detention and to stay after school. Frank managed to hide the smirk by spewing out some insult that made the kids gasp. So, that’s when it became a three day detention.

The memories of that day made Frank press his lips harder onto Gerard’s. Frank swung a leg onto the otherside of his former teacher, rolling their crotches together. Frank kept making this small grunting noises, letting the pleasure take over him. He wanted to recreate that day, but it was cheesy. Frank wasn’t a slut despite the picture he drew the school to believe; he only had sex with one girl. He never had sex with a guy up until Gerard, but everyone in the school who met Frank thought he was a godawful slut.

The first time their mouths moved together that one day made Frank rolled their crotches together. Frank could feel how hard they both were, driving him mad. He felt his lungs start to hurt because of the lack of oxygen, but he never wanted his lips to leave Gerard’s. He never wanted to leave the pleasure. He needed _more_.

The day was still so vivid in his memory; he liked to think about that when he was home alone with his hand wrapped around his cock. Frank remembered the nerves, the way Gerard taught him stuff about sex that Frank only seen in porn. Frank remembered how he felt Gerard’s tongue lick around his rim and finger him, to loosen him up before they decided to fuck. Gerard had to gag Frank that day because Frank was loud, and they were both worried about getting caught.

Frank got snapped back to reality when he felt the kiss end, both men breathing heavy, looking at each other. Their eyes were blown wide, their breathing was heavy, and they looked like they wanted attack each other again, but both of them needed to calm down before they blew their load.

“Frankie,” Gerard said, breathlessly, wanting him to calm down a bit so they didn’t finish too early. “Shh. Calm down.”

Frank whimpered, laying his head down on Gerard’s shoulder, catching his breath. Frank’s cock was aching in his jeans, wanting to relieve that pressure. Frank kept remembering all the times that Gerard pushed him to the edge to only deny him that sweet orgasm.

“Bedroom?” Gerard whispered, kissing and licking Frank’s neck, making the younger boy shiver. He felt Frank nod, getting off his lap, and grabbing his hand to walk towards the bedroom.

As soon as the door was swung open, Frank pushed Gerard against the wall. Typically, it was Gerard who was the dominate one, but Frank was so riled up that he needed anything that he could get. In the beginning, Frank was the one who initiated things, the one who told Gerard what exactly he wanted and needed from his teacher. They set up a word to let each other – more so Frank – know that they were taking it too far. Frank had never said that word. In the beginning, it had made Gerard so nervous that he would hurt his student in some way; scare him. Gerard knew if Frank wanted to end it, then their attitudes wouldn’t change in the eye of the public. But Gerard wanted nothing more than to show Frank off; his beauty, his intelligence, his attitude. It was risky, but now he could. He could tell the entire world that Frank Iero was his boyfriend. The man that he loved.

Gerard flipped their position so he would be the dominate one, take control of the younger man. Their tongues fought for dominance, but of course, Gerard always won. Gerard placed Frank’s wrists were above his head, pinning Frank down, exactly how he loved it. The pressure of Gerard’s grip made Frank melt, made his cock twitch. He pushed his crotch towards Gerard’s, letting him know that he _needed_ more.

“Please,” Frank said, looking at Gerard pleadingly. “Please, don’t make me beg. I _need_ you.”

Gerard was all for foreplay. Frank loved it, but Gerard had him so riled up that he couldn’t think about anything but Gerard’s cock up his ass. The pleasure was vibrating his entire being, making him need everything that would make him come. Gerard was the only one to ever truly make him feel good, even when he slept with a girl. It never came as close as it did with Gerard.

Gerard was the one who took the other half of his innocence. Frank remembered being so nervous about being fucked up the ass, but he needed it now. Gerard was his drug; everything about the older man made Frank need him like an addict needed their drug. Each time Gerard would tease the younger boy, it only made things more hotter than it was.

“ _Are you sure you want this?” Gerard whispered into Frank’s ear, making him shiver. Gerard’s fingers were on the smaller boy’s hips, trying to get him to calm his nervous. Gerard was nervous to but for other reasons. Every noise he heard outside startled him. This job meant the world to him, but he also loved Frank’s moans._

“ _Yes. Please, Mr. Way,” Frank moaned, but it was muffled because of the makeshift gag. It was the older man’s tie. Frank knew he would never look at the time the same again. Frank shoved his hips back, making it known to the older man as to what he was doing._

Once again, Frank was brought back to reality by feeling his jeans being popped open, dragging down his boxers and pants. The chill in the room made Frank gasp into the kiss, breaking it once again. Frank felt Gerard’s lips travel from his to his neck, then to his chest. One hand was playing with Frank’s left nipple, and then Gerard’s tongue was licking and teasing the other. Gerard had one hand slowly make its way towards Frank’s crotch, rubbing up and down his length slowly, building up tension. He knew Frank could get hard even after he came, but he wanted to drag this out as long as possible without Frank coming until they were finished. Gerard knew the tricks that would make Frank crash, that would tip him to the edge, just to be teased and have it all stop.

“Please, please, please,” Frank muttered under his breath, his hips thrusting involuntary at the pleasure. “I need you. Please… Gee, baby, please?”

“What do you need, Frankie?” the older man teased, his hand still going at an agonizing slow pace. “You want me to suck your pretty little cock? You want me to fuck that tight ass of yours, baby? I want to feel you squirm against my cock, feel you come when I let you. I can feel it, baby. You want to come, but I’m not letting you.”

Frank felt like sobbing because he needed something. He wanted anything Gerard was going to offer him. “I need anything, please.”

“You want me to eat you out? Suck my cock while I do it? I know you’re _amazing_ at sucking cock. Fuck, baby, I want to do everything to you. I want to blow your fuckin’ mind.”

At that, Gerard dropped to his knees. He licked his lips, taking a teasingly lick at the head of Frank’s dick, dipping into the slit. Frank’s hips bucked, but Gerard held him back with force. He wanted to fuck Gerard’s mouth, but it was something they only did rarely. The wetness, the pressure, the pleasure was getting to him. He was so caught up in the moment that he hardly felt Gerard’s fingers snake down to his opening, or when he pulled off slightly to wet his fingers. Two fingers slipped in, making him hiss slightly at the sudden sharp pressure.

“Turn around,” Gerard said, pulling off, and helped Frank turn so his ass was stuck out. Frank placed his sweaty hands and forehead onto the cool wall. “God you have such a pretty ass,” he mumbled.

Rimming was a thing they did every once in awhile, but it felt fucking amazing. The way Gerard’s tongue flicked against his hole, or when his tongue flicked against it, and his fingers fucking him at a fast pace, touching his prostate. However, it took Frank by surprise each time. Each time Gerard’s tongue would come into contact, Frank would gasp, moan, and plead for Gerard to do more.

“I need you to fuck me, Gee. Please?” Frank asked, his voice cracking as all the pleasure kept consuming his entire being.

“I don’t need to be asked twice.”

Gerard turned them around again, started to push Frank backwards until he laid flat on the bed, his hair sprawled out, making him look delicious to Gerard. The way his tan, olive skin shined with sweat, and his pupils blown wide made Gerard want to ruin this boy below him. The former student gasped when Gerard gripped his hips, pressing his fingers into him, wanting to see bruises the next day.

“You’re beautiful, Frank,” Gerard said, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “I want you to know how beautiful you truly are, but I also want to fuck the ever living shit out of you. I want you to know that you are mine, and that I love you. Frank Iero, the biggest asshole that I’ve ever met, but also the prettiest boy in the entire world.”

Frank whimpered at Gerard’s words. His cock was waiting for something; whether it was his own hand, or Gerard’s lips or hand. He needed more pleasure rather than words right now. He needed to feel pleasured. He already knew that Gerard loved him and his body; his attitude. From the way Gerard would paint him from hours upon hours, to the way he tried to look at the boy in the classroom.

It was evident that there was something going on that both men didn’t want each other to know. Gerard tried to not let it show; tried to make every student know that he didn’t pick favorites, but Frank _was_ his favorite, even when he would insult the teacher before him. All the teachers Frank had would complain about his attitude and lack of interest in school. Frank was smart, he did his work – typically last minute – but it showed that he still did it. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Frank did it, but he didn’t care for school.

Everytime teachers would complain about the student, Gerard would chime in and say how he wasn’t very active in the classroom, but still got his homework in. The teachers agreed, but they knew that he did it last minute. No one cared in the school as long as Frank had the homework done. Thanks to Gerard’s _help_ , he got it done.

“Love you,” Frank whimpered when he felt Gerard’s lips suck and kiss against his sensitive neck and nipples. Frank spread his legs wider for Gerard to have more access, to maybe touch him, but of course it didn’t come. “Please, Gee… Touch me?”

“Yes, baby.” Gerard pecked Frank’s lips one more time before getting up to grab the lube. They had discarded condoms awhile ago after they had both gotten tested. They both hated the feel of condoms. Gerard was experienced, Frank knew, and Frank was practically a virgin. They felt they needed that barrier in case they got caught. They didn’t want any evidence getting out, no signs of fluids.

Frank left his legs spread just for Gerard. When he came back with the lube, he felt Gerard’s calloused fingers going up and down his legs, soothing him like he always did. It made Frank smile. It didn’t matter what kind of sex they were going to have; Gerard always made sure Frank felt good and was okay with whatever they decided to do. They still had their safe word.

Frank looked up at Gerard lovingly as he put lube onto his fingers. The strawberry scent now taking control of his senses. It wasn’t too long until Frank felt fingers at his opening, slowly stretching him despite the whining and pleading. Gerard made a habit of making sure Frank wouldn’t hurt – or at least tried to dull the pain somewhat. Although they both liked it rough, Gerard felt a pang of guilt when Frank would hiss when he sat down (more so in the very early in their relationship).

“Please, Gee, just _fuck_ _me_. Don’t treat me like a delicate fucking flower,” Frank hissed, scowling at the slow pace of the older man’s fingers. “You know how much I love your cock inside me. I love when you fuck me so hard that I’ll be walking funny.”

Gerard groaned, pulling his fingers out to lube up his cock before sinking into Frank. Frank hissed for a second before relaxing, gripping onto Gerard’s shoulders, digging his fingers into the soft, pale skin. The slowness, and then letting Frank accommodate him, made Frank fall in love even more with the older man.

This time, however, Frank needed to be fucked so hard he wouldn’t be walking straight for days. He needed to have Gerard use and abuse him until he cried from the pleasure and pain. He voiced what he wanted, loving the groan that Gerard let out. Gerard didn’t need to be told twice before his fingers grabbed Frank’s hips, pulling out almost all the way before slamming into the younger boy. Frank could feel the bruises forming from the way Gerard was pressing down on his hips. It felt good. Frank also wanted to be spanked, slapped, _humiliated_ beyond belief, but now wasn’t the time for it.

“You like that, huh?” Gerard said, smirking at the faces Frank was making. The noises and the facial expressions showed so much pleasure. “You like it when I pound into your ass? You want to be roughed up?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Frank pleaded, practically sobbing with need. “Please, Gee.”

“C’mon, baby, say it – I know you want to.” Gerard leaned down, gently sucking on the already marked up skin.

“Mr. Way, f-fuck me,” Frank said brokenly. It turned Frank and Gerard on when that name was muttered; Gerard felt it in his core, but only when Frank said it. “Faster,” he added.

The pace went faster, the only noises in the room were their moans, the skin-to-skin. Frank felt his orgasm come so quickly, but he kept pushing it back as he wanted Gerard to finish before him. However, with the way Gerard was aiming for his prostate on every thrust, it was making it hard to do so. Luckily for him, Gerard did let out a groan, coming hard into Frank, riding it out.

After Gerard that mind-blowing orgasm, Gerard kissed Frank’s red, swollen, wet lips, and started tweaking his nipples. One hand was rubbing his nipples, and then the other one was reaching between their sweat soaked bodies to stroke Frank’s hard cock. Frank’s hips thrusted upwards on instinct, but Gerard shushed him, trying to calm him down because he wanted to push Frank to the edge, but to only hold him back. Gerard knew that Frank liked that – it made things feel that much better. However, Frank was already twisted up with pleasure that Gerard knew Frank would only be able to hold off for a little bit longer.

“G-gonna come,” Frank warned, his body going crazy with the need to come. He could tell that Gerard was going to try and hold him off from, but Frank reached down, pleading with his eyes to not stop. “Please, please… d-don’t stop. Gee, _oh god_ –” Frank finally tipped over the edge, coming as hard as he had ever done.

“Fuck,” Frank and Gerard both said at the same time, chuckling when they looked at each other.

“I love you, Gee.”

  



End file.
